That Girl
by ILoveRockyMark32
Summary: Ross meets a new girl. At an R5 meet and greet. He falls for her almost instantly. But what happens when she's 5 years younger than him... I own nothing.


Okay new story! This one is R5 and about me! Hope you guys like it because I love it and think it's my best work yet!

* * *

"Ross Ross over here!" Shouted a distant voice.

"Ross can I get a picture?!" Came another.

"Ross do you have a girlfriend?!" Now that caught my attention.

I whizzed around to find the source of the voice. It came from a really pretty brunette who couldn't have been much older than 17 if that. Her curly brunette hair was in a high pony tail slightly to the left side. Almost like Rydel's. Her eyes were wide with nervousness when she realized I was staring at her. Her eyes. Well they were the best part about her. The most dazzling green grey that sparkled when the light hit them just right.

But that was the most alarmed I had ever seen anyone after asking that question. Most people just asked to catch up on all the latest R5 relationship drama. But I could tell just by look at this girl that she meant more by the question.

It was a very good question though. Why didn't I have a girlfriend? Almost every girl I meet throws themselves at me. So why was I single? I had never really been in a committed relationship. I guess I just never found the right girl. But seeing how alarmed this girl was by just one personal question I think I might have found my first real relationship.

I made my way toward her looking for anyone who may have came with her to the meet and greet, but found no one. As I got closer she looked around to see who I was walking to is my guess. But little did she know she was the one I had my eye on. i mean how could I not, she was beautiful. But by the way she looked so surprised when I walked right up to her, I'm guessing no guy had ever told her so.

When I reached her we stared at each other for a couple seconds before she shook her head and looked away. I'm guessing she didn't want to be led on. I looked at her longingly. She really had no idea how beautiful she was. I just longed for her to realize it. I wanted this girl. the one who would never realize how pretty she was.

Then I realized I had see this girl before. She had started following me on Instagram around two or three years ago. I had clicked on her profile and scrolled through a whole bunch of pictures of her, a blonde boy I had always assumed was her boyfriend or best friend, and me and the band. She seemed to know everything there was to know about me. But I had thought she was really pretty then to and followed her back. I'm sure she almost had a hard attack when she realized I wanted to follow her because she later posted a picture of me saying 'OMG ROSS JUST FOLLOWED ME BACK! #hyperventilating'. That's when I realized how much some of the R5 Family really loved me.

I grabbed her hand under the rope and lifted it above her head, then pulled her out into the area where Rocky, Ratliff, Rydel, Riker, and I stood. She blushed a slight shade of pink as I tugged on her hand and tried to shake hers from my grip. But she underestimated my strength and got herself no where by doing so.

"I'm Ross, as I'm sure you know. What's your name?" I asked gently trying not to make her more nervous than she already appeared to be.

"I'm Kayla. But why are you even bothering talking to me? I'm sure you get asked that question everyday. So why bother just because I asked?" she asked. Though she seemed irritated. Like I was playing with her. Like I was just talking to her because it was some kind of joke or a bet.

"Because you intrigue me. When you asked me that it made me think about why i had never been in a relationship. I thought about it and now I know. Would you like to know why?" I asked sincerely.

"Sure but you swear you're not playing with me. Because it's happened before and if your messing with me tell me now so I can save myself from another broken heart. Why am I even telling you this just because I know you know nothing about me and probably never will because there are so many more beautiful girls than me so I'll probably never see you again never mind have you actually care about my problems," she said then started to walk away from me.

But I grabbed her hand again and pulled her back to me. "Of course I care. I care about the whole family. And we could see each other again if you gave me you number. And I could give you mine and then I could know you as well as you know me. Maybe you know but only if you want to," I said getting unsure towards the end of the proposal.

"I would like that Ross. But we would have to come up with code names because I don't want any of my friends knowing I;m friends with you. Because then they would just use me to get to the rest of the band," she said obviously unsure of what my reaction would be.

I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket and handed it to her. She pulled hers out and handed it to me. I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "My password is R5 Rocks capital R's space between R5 and Rocks."

"Mine is 5683," she whispered in return.

I unlocked it with ease and went straight to her contacts. I created a new contact and just made my contact name 'RL'. I hoped her friends would never figure it out because if they did she thought they would use her to get close to the guys and Rydel. And that would send her friendships out the window because of me.

She handed my phone back to me as I handed hers back to her. Her contact said 'Kay'. I hope the band wouldn't figure that out because then I would be in trouble and they would tease me to worlds end.

I called Rydel over, because I knew she would tease me the least, and handed her my phone, "Can you take a picture of us?"

"Yeah sure Ross. Smile," the flash went off and I took my phone back.

"Perfect. Thanks Delly," I said. She nodded in reply and walked back over to where Ratliff was talking to a fan.

"I'll send this to you and you set it as my contact pic okay?" I asked.

"Yup and you make it mine right now."

"Okay but you gotta go because the meet and greet is over. You can text me the whole time your out there waiting and even during the show but I won't be able to get back to you til after okay. And maybe sometime I can do a concert near where you live and we can hang out. Sound good?" I asked hoping it would.

"Sounds awesome. Is there anyway I can see you after the concert before I leave?" she asked seriously.

"Yeah meet me here after the concert. Say you have to go to the bathroom and meet me. This is gonna be fun. Sneaking around behind everyone's backs."

"Yeah. See you then Ross. Bye for now," she said, gave me a quick half hug then walked off, I assumed, to find her friends.

"Bye Kay," I called after her.

She stopped, turned to me, then winked before continuing to walk away. Yep this girl will definitely be the one I have my first real relationship with.

* * *

Expect an update soon! Review!

Love you Guys!

Piper! 3


End file.
